Persona: Truths and Bonds
by Jonstar45
Summary: Yu comes back to Inaba to spend another year there but also meets new people and foes. Yu/Naoto T for swearing and some other things
1. Notes

Persona: Truths and Bonds

Authors notes

Okay before I start this is a Persona and Star Fox crossover. This has characters from Persona 4, basically your main characters, your party, and some others. It is recommened that you know what all the characters in this story look like and what the personas look like too. There will be using the weapons from the game and I will use the MC name of Yu Narukami. Also, unlike in my other stories, Marcus will be 16, and Yu will make social links with the SF characters, what arcane they are, is my decision and if you don't like it leave, but if you have ideas for the arcanias for characters I have not done yet them be my guest. Now I know your wondering, where is this taking place, in Iniba. Pretty much, All of them moved there. Marcus has nothing to do with the mercenary business and wants to be a soilder. Of course the main villains are from the SF universe, and if your wondering, no Wolf is not a villian, but Panther will be, heeheheheeheeheheeheheheh

Sorry that I am not focusing on my other stories, but I have a lot of ideas, and I cant help it sorry. But I will continue them at some point k thanks bye.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Old and New friends

Yu's train slowly rolled into the station. He was so excited that he got to spend another year in Inaba. He missed all of his friends. Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Knaji, Rise, Teddy, and his love Naoto. Also his cousin Nanako and his uncle Ryotaro Dojima. He grabbed his bag and stepped off the train.

"Well, he I g… Ow!"

He bummed into someone, they both fell to the ground. Yu got up and offered his hand when he saw it was a blue fox. It was a Cornearian.

"Sorry about that here."

The fox took his hand.

"No problem, the name's Marcus McCloud."

"My name is Yu Narukami."

Then all of a sudden he heard a firmiliar call.

"Big Bro!"

Nanako was running up to Yu, and gave him a big hug.

"Hey Nanako. Oh, hi Uncle."

"Hey Yu."

Marcus smilled at the little reunion.

"Oh, this is Marcus, I just bumped into him, litteraly."

"Hello."

Dojima, recognized him.

"Oh, you must be Marcus McCloud, I heard your family just moved in."

"Yes sir."

As the four continued to talk, Yu was attacked by a hug. Naoto had just jumped and hugged him.

"Hello sempai."

"Hey Naoto!"

They held each other in a loving imbrace.

Just then, Dojima decied to continue this chat at the house. Marcus lived just across the street. So the five piled into the car and went on there way. When they arrived they went in and talked. After a while Marcus and Naoto went home, and Yu went up to his old room, and fell into a deep sleep. But then, he arrived in the velvet room. Igor and Margret in their usual places.

"Well this is most intresting."

"Wait, how am I here, I fulfilled the contract."

Margret was just as surprised.

"Master, does this mean a new threat is approaching?"

"Yes, unfortunately it does. You will have to use old bonds, and new ones to fight this threat, and uncover a truth that will change the lives of new people."

Yu thought hard on this. Then, Igor handed him a spining card with the Fool Arcana on it. The Wild card ability. Yu took it and nodded.

"Don't worry, I now me and the gang can do it."

"Excelent we will see you again."

With that, he woke up to the sun hitting him in the eyes, and a frantic knock at the door.

Dojima apparently took Nanako somewhere because there where no where to be seen. Yu opened the door to see Marcus, panting and looking really upset.

"Yu, my parents, are gone, and I saw them on the Tv last night. Right at midnight."

Yu's mind realed, the Midnight chanel.

He called up his friends, though he only got a hold of Yosuke, Teddie, and Naoto. They all meet at Junes, though all of this was new to him.

"Sensai!"

"Yo, partner!"

Yosuke and Teddie greated him as did Naoto. They also introduced Marcus and explained the situation to them.

"NO Way! We got rid of it when we beat Izinami."

"I thought so to but, his parents are there so we need to go now."

Marcus was still confused. So they all went to the tv, and dove in with Marcus. Marcus was stuned to see the TV world, foggy and dreary.

"Well this is unexpected."

Naoto, grabbed her gun, and the 3 boys grabbed there weapons, and glasses, giving a pair to Marcus. He intently saw though the fog.

"Whoa, this is kinda cool. Man you guys, this is big."

"You have no idea."

Teddie had his suit on, and began to sniff for the 2 missing people. He found them, they were at the saki shop, where Yosuke faced his shadow. As they got close, Marcus ran as he saw his Parents.

"Mom, Dad!"

Marcus and Yu sat right next to them as they got up.

"Marcus, get going, it's a trap."

Yu grabbed Marcus and his mom, as Yosuke grabbed his dad, as a gaint fire attack his the spot. A tall evil panter was the culpret.

"Man, this guy needs to get a girlfrined, that guy is Panther, a guy who is crazy and wants my mom.

Yu, staried hard as he got ready to strike again.

"Oh no you don't."

From his sea of soul, he summoned Izinagi to the battlefield and attacked with a Ziodyne. He was thrown off by that attack when Yosuke and Teddie sumed there personas Jiraya, and Kamui to the field and attacked with a Bufadyne and Garudyne attack. Then Naoto summe her persona Yamato-Takeru to attack with a Vorpel Blade attack. Panther was thrown to the ground and disappeared. Yu noticed that Marcus's parents weren't focused on the others but another thing. A shadow, but that shadow was Marcus. Yu realized what was happening and ran up to Mark.

"What the Hell?"

Yu and the others were ready. The shadow finaly spoke.

"Heh, you think that your strong, no you're a scared little kid."

"What, no that's not…"

"Without your parents, your just weak, you had to get people you just met to help. If that's not being weak then I don't know what is."

Yu knew what was coming, just then Rise, ran up to the gang.

"Sempai whats going on?"

"Rise-chan, keep them safe."

Naoto drew her gun. Yosuke got his knives ready. Teddie got his claw ready. Yu got Izinagi ready. It was coming while Rise called forth Kanzeon to help. She began to scan the shadow. Marcus was at his breaking point then…

"So maybe, I will make you strong, by killing them, that is what you want, right me."

"NO, Your NOT Me!"

The shadow grew into a giant black fox with three heads and nine tails. Marcus collapsed. Naoto got him back to Rise, as the gang got ready to battle.

"I am a shadow, the true self, I will be strong, Even IF that means KILLING all Of YOU!"

His mother held her son's head.""Marcus."

Rise gave them some encouraging words.

"the shadow is saying his true feelings, but in a realy negitive way so don't worry."

They both smilled as the gang attacked.

"Careful this shadow has no weakness, just don't use darkness."

Naoto intently tried a Hamon spell to finish this fight quick but to no avail.

"Damn."

Teddie went to attack but saw how Marcus's mom was hurt. Teddie went over and started to heal them. Yosuke Used a Magarudyne spell to cover the area. It hit the shadow sending it into a world of hurt.

"You Can't WIN!"

The shadow Launched a Maragidyne spell, but luckly Yu switched personas to defend everyone, the migicain arcanea Jack Lantern. He asorped the fire, then he switched again, summoning a Pristess persona, High Pixie, and launched a Ziodyne spell. A critical hit, that knocked the shadow down, sending the 3 fighters to a all out attack. The shadow screamed in pain. Then, all of a sudden, it turned back into Marcus. The real Marcus woke up and looked at his parents and everyone.

"I…"

His parents brought him into a loving embrace. His father looked at him.

"It's okay, go on."

He got up and walked over, so did Yu.

"Go on, we all have done it."

He smilled.

"Yeah it is true, I want to be strong, no matter what, but I want to be strong to protect everyone. In the back of my mind, I thought my parents were holding me back, but they are not. I just want to protect them, and my new friends. So come on."

He held his hand out to the shadow, the shadow grabbed it.

"How about you help me, me."

The shadow smiled then transformed into a smaller fox with nine tails, crimson fur, and blue eyes. It was a persona of the strength arcane, Nine-tails. Marcus collapsed. The gang decied to get them home and let them rest. Marcus stopped Yu before they got to there house.

"Hey Yu, thanks. The reason I want to be strong is because my parents were mercinaries, they have lots of enimies. So I'm training to be a soilder,"

Yu smiled at Marcus.

"Good for you. Keep at it, and we could use your help."

"Of course!"

Yu saw a flash in his mind. The Strength arcane was his to use again. Yu smiled, this is what Igor ment my new bonds. With that They continued on their way.

Author's notes. I know not a realy original name, but that was all I could think of. And don't worry, I will be going into social links with the McCloud family soon. It will get a lot better. But review and tell your friends, and read my other stories thx :D.


End file.
